Oh God Not College
by hobomara
Summary: The death note character all start college. Wonder what they can and will get upto. Pairings mello/matt Light/L BB/near matsuda/misa
1. Chapter 1

Watari knew this was going to be a long day and it was going to be a very difficult new term. he knew this becuse of the conversation he was having with one off his knew pupils. It was just the start of a new day and new term.

Watari didn't know how long he could handle working under these conditions, one being that he had to listen to whiny, naggy hight-pitched children complain to him about thier problems.

He was just dreading having to zone back into the conversation at hand and listen to Misa, a new and spoiled rich girl to his perfect college, complain about what ever problem it was that she had.

"What!" Misa squealed at the top of her high pitched lungs.

Watari almost immediately regreted his decision, but decided that he would listen and try to solve the problem at hand as quick as he could to get these two out of his office so he could have a break and maybe get some asprin.

"You mean I'm rooming with... with that!" she shrieked pointing a long slim, french manicured, finger at the one and only BB.

Watari the principal of the very pristine Wammies college, that only the best got into, or in Misa's case the richest, was now rubbing his temples, trying to understand what the very disturbed young girl was screeching about now.

"Can't I room with Light-kun~?" Misa questioned, a look of hope on her make-up covered face.

"No Light-ku- sorry Mr Yagami already has a room mate." Watari stated, knowing that Misa was going to go off on one, again, it was inevitable.

"Bu.. but me and Light-kun are like soul mates!" Misa said in a dream like state, completely zoning out of there little conversation, making Watari give her a look of, 'I don't even want to know what your thinking, right now.'

"Anyway," Watari declaired, cleared his throat, once again, getting the attension of Misa who looked at him, with question in her eyes.

"It's not permanent, only temporary. What is it exactly, that you don't like about young BB

here?" Watari asked, while motioning at BB. Soon regreting it. Watari and Misa turned, looking at BB. Watari giving BB a very confused look, in his head questioning the sanity of the young man sitting infront of him, while Misa looked at him with utter discussed, clear in her brown eyes.

"Well he slouches, he eats jam with his fingers," Misa wrinkled her nose at the mere thought of someone eating with there hands and in such an unfashionable manner.

"He also looks like he dosen't know what a hair brush is!" Misa stop her rant about the things she deemed unattractive and disgusting, about the other individual.

"He's not Light!" She cried letting a fake sob leave her lips, as the very thought of having to share a room with him revolted her.

Her sudden out-burst, almost, made Watari jump.

He raised an eye-brow at the young girl, who was now sitting, quietly, almost to quietly, from what he knew about Misa Amane that was not her usually behaviour. He was soon proven right as she stood up, a bit to quickly, pushing her chair out behind, and storming out of the room.

"I'm gonna unpack" She stated dramaticly leaving the room, only the sound of the office door slaming behind her, then the sound of her boots clicking as they collided with the hard wood floor, as she stomed down the hall insearch of her room.

Back in Watari's office.

"So~ enjoying your stay so far?" Watari questioned, giving BB an uneasy smile, not liking the way BB was looking him over, making his uneasy smile falter as a sudden feeling of akwardness passed over him.

BB smirked knowing he was making he Principal feel akward, under his observing eyes.

"Yeah, it's great," He smirked, licking his fingers clean of the sticky substance, that was jam, already deciding that this place was going to be fun.

When BB had left, Watari just dropped his head to his desk with a thud, pondering the idea that an early retirement just might be a good idea.

* * *

><p>So what do ya think? I know it was short but it was just a started chapter, sorta thing! Hope you like please leave a review! :D Btw I wasn't sure what colour Misa's eyes where but I read some where that they where brown and that she wore blue contacts but if any of you know please leave a message saying! THANKS BYE XXX<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so the rooms that the two people, whoever they might be, are sorta like mini flats, they have two bedrooms a bathroom and a living room sorta area! :D

Light stumbled up the staircase with maximum effort, as he dragged his suitcase up the stairs behind him, the wheels once again getting caught on one of the steps, making him have to tug on it, for a few seconds, for it to be released and him to stumble up two more steps, the luggage moving with him, up those steps, making him lose his balance and land at the top of the stairs, spread-eagle, with his suitcase flying onto his stomach, making Light give a grunt of pain as the heavy luggage landed on him with such force.

Light lay there for a minute or two before he decided to venture on to his room, shoving his luggage of himself and pushing himself of the hard wood floor.

* * *

><p>Light spent only a few minutes getting to his room, he looked down the hall noticing that there were four rooms, his room was situated at the end.<p>

He took out his key, that had the number 67 in small writing on it that matched the writing on the door, he now found himself standing in front of.

Just as he was about to put his key in the key-hole, he heard approaching footsteps. Curious as to whom it was, he walked to the end of the hall looking round the corner and saw Misa Amane storming down the hall at a pretty fast pace. Light yanked his head back hoping she hadn't seen him.

Luckily enough she hadn't seen him, she was too busy caught up in her own little world, giving Light just enough time to escape the clutches of Misa before she seen him.

Light almost immediately regretted the fact that he had even decided to look. Light made a mental note, to not let curiosity get the better of next time.

He ran over to his room pushed the key in the door, twisting until he heard it click, swinging the door open, grabbing his bags and various other things and flung them into the room shoving the door closed and leaning against it, his forehead pressed against the cool wood of the door.

"That was close!" Light smirked to himself, only for his smirk to be diminished as he heard movement behind him.

'What the fuck was that' Light thought to himself, turning round slowly, to be faced with some emo, insomniac, looking guy, sitting on his couch in a painful looking position, his thumb perched on his bottom lip, his head slightly tilted to the side as he gave Light a once-over, then the man sitting on the couch cocked an eyebrow slightly.

Making Light jump slightly, not really expecting the man to move.

"Hey," Light spoke awkwardly, scratching the back of his head nervously as the other just continued to look him over.

A few minutes of silence passed the atmosphere around them becoming more and more awkward until the man spoke.

"Hey, I'm L and I will be your house mate," the man said in a monotone voice, standing up, maneuvering out of his position on the couch gracefully, standing in an awkward hunched over position in the middle of the room.

L extended his hand out to Light.

"I'm Light," he spoke out; a smirk playing on his lips as he realized this might be more fun that he originally thought because this guy, L, was quite hot for an emo guy.

Light also extended his hand, both hands meet in a strong but gentle hand shake.

Both Light and L's eyes meet, still the same smirk on Lights lips, making L tilt his head to the side, wondering what the other was smirking at.

Both hands parted, Lights hand falling to his side and L's going up to his lip.

"Your rooms the one on the left," L stated walking back over to his previous position on the couch, using the remote to turn the t.v. on and continuing on to channel surf.

Light picked his stuff of the floor and wondered into his room.

* * *

><p>Ok thats it for today the first four, or so, chapters are gonna be about the characters meeting there room mates and stuff! :D Review please! Bye for now! ^.^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mello strolled down the hall that his room was situated in, his bags flung over his shoulders, being carried with little ease.

Mello set his bags down at a door, with the number 68 engraved in gold, on the hard mahogany door. He fished the key out of his pocket, after a while of struggling; he could hardly fit his hand into the pocket of his extremely tight leather trousers, which showed his feminine curves nicely.

Mello glance at the door next to his, room 69, and furrowed slightly, as he heard the rhythmic beat of some techno song blaring out from the other room.

Mello never really liked loud annoying techno songs, he prefered rock songs, that had epic guitar solos and maybe even screamo, but only if it fit right in the song. He decided that he would have a word with his new neighbour if he didn't turn that shit down.

But first he wanted to put his stuff away.

He opened the door easily; using two fingers to push the key back into his pocket, making sure it was deep enough so that it wouldn't fall out.

Mello kicked the door open, but not hard enough to damage the door, it just hit of the wall with a light thud and bounced back, so it was now only half open. Mello picked up his bags and flung them over his shoulders, into the same position as before.

He swaggered into his room observing his surroundings, noticing a large three seated couch with a small mahogany coffee table, that matched the door. Directly in front of the couch there was a large flat screen t.v.

The room was very spacious, but that was because there was hardly anything in it yet.

There was a hall that had four doors, two of them where to his right, one was to his left and the other was directly in front of him.

Mello opened the door to his left first, which was in fact a bathroom, it had a small bath tub with a shower curtain around it and a shower head attached to the wall, above the tabs in the bath-tub, a toilet and a sink where to the left of the bath.

Mello decided to go into the room directly across from the living room, which was a kitchen. Mello whistled, he was impressing by how fancy the kitchen was. He would have enjoyed it more though, if he could actually cook and spent time in the kitchen, but that wasn't the point, the point was that it was very fancy and looked very expensive.

The kitchen had a large marble top counter in the middle of the room. Mello ran his finger along the cold counter top.

"Sweet! This place looks really expensive!" Mello smirked to himself enjoying the luxury of the flat he was in.

There was a counter along the wall, furthest away from Mello, with a sink attached to it and a cooker in the corner of the room with and extractor fan above it. Along the wall to the left of Mello was a fridge, which Mello deemed the most important part of a kitchen because that's what keeps his chocolate cool.

Mello heard shuffling behind and turned round, to find out who it was.

'Maybe it's my new roommate, maybe there hot!' Mello turned round with a smirked plastered to his face, he was looking forward to meeting his new roommate.

He smile was quickly demolished as he turned and saw Near.

"What are you doing here?" Mello growled out, trying to supress his anger as not to hurt anyone or break any of the fancy stuff in his new apartment.

"I'm your new flatmate" Near said in his usual monotone, making Mello clench his fists into balls, his nails making crescent shaped dents in the palm of his hand.

"Excuse me!" Mello boomed, finally letting his anger show, as he yelled at Near hoping to get a reasonable answer from the albino.

Near just raised an eyebrow, entertained by Mello and his inability to control his anger.

* * *

><p>"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Mello yelled at principal Watari, slamming his clenched fists down on his desk, Watari's eyes widen slightly at the collision.<p>

"I want a room change! And I want it right this second!" Mello said in a calmer tone but you could still tell he was royally piss off.

"Well, Mello I can't do that." Watari spoke quietly; it was fair to say that he was quite a bit scared of the blond hair teen.

"And why not," Mello said in a fake niceness, to emphasize how angry he was. A bitter smile perched on his lips waiting for Watari's reply.

"I denied another child earlier, permission to change rooms, why would I let you and not her" Watari said, massaging his temples hoping, to God, that this child would just leave him alone, he proved to be more annoying than that other blond girl.

Watari was wondering if all blonds whereas annoying as Misa Amane and Mello or if it was just his luck and that he just happened to find the two most annoying people he had ever encountered.

"Well~ you would let me and not her because I'm not leaving until you do." Mello said his sexy smirk now replaced the scowl on his face as he sat down on the office chair wiggling around a bit getting comfortable, proving that he wasn't moving until he got a room change.

Taking a bite out of the chocolate bar he brought with him, to help control his anger and relax him, he looked at Watari with an impatient glare, his eyes wide in annoyance and his jaw clenched.

* * *

><p>Mello was allowed to change room, as long as he didn't ever go back into Watari's office again, which was good for the both of them because Mello thought Watari was a boring old man, that was really hard to bargin with, and Watari thought that Mello was an infuriating spoilt teenager, but then again he thought that about all children.<p>

Mello walked down the hall, in the same manner he did earlier, until he arrived at door 69.

He looked at the door, as if he would be able to see what was behind it, if he looked at it with enough intensity, but of course he couldn't. Mello, for the second time that day, furrowed his brow at the door. That horrible techno music was still blasting through the door and around the hall.

"Wonder if it's to late to ask for my old room back and make Near move into this room?" Mello mused out loud, he wondered if he could move back in with Near at least he would stay out of his way and be quiet.

Mello decided that he would veture into the room.

* * *

><p>Ok so what do you think! Leave a review! BYE! ^.^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Mello proceeded to open the door slowly, not too sure if he wanted to know what was behind it, an expression of anticipate on his face as the door was almost open.

He bit his lip with anticipation as he entered the room, pushing the door closed, quietly behind him.

There could be a big jock in here that would hit him for looking at them wrong, not that Mello couldn't look after himself, or a weird emo kid that liked techno music, Mello had no clue.

The room had the same layout as the one he was meant to share with Near, the same open space with a couch, a coffee table and a large t.v but this one had some minor differences.

In all four corners of the room there were four large speakers, which meant that the room had surround sound and evidently this was where the loud annoying techno music was coming from.

The other thing that was different about the two rooms, was that there was a redhead sitting on the couch, his legs where crossed beneath him, his arms resting on his knees and an Xbox game controller grasped in his hands.

The redheads back was arched, as he was leaning forward slightly his eyes glued to the screen, obviously no intention of looking at the new boy standing in the room.

The redhead was wearing a black and white stripy top with dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots and goggles that were tinted orange and covered his eyes.

Mello just stood there looking at boy, one of his blond eyebrows raised in question.

Mello was wondering how the boy could even see the t.v. he had a long fringe that hung over his goggled covered eyes.

The song that was blasting through the room, from all four speakers, faded out, until another song came on only this one wasn't a weird techno one, it started with a loud drum beat then a guitar joined, this song Mello actually knew.

"Bullet for my valentine your betrayal, good choice." Mello nodded his head in approval at the song choice and moved forward, towards the redhead who was still staring at the t.v intently, his finger moving swiftly over the buttons.

Mello curious as to what had the boys' individual and undivided attention, looked towards the screen noticing that he was playing Devil May Cry 4, he only knew this because he had seen the advert for the game on the t.v. recently.

He approached the boy slowly and stood a few feet away from him.

"Hey?" Mello said casually trying to get the boys attention. Mello looked at him awaiting a response, unfortunately not getting one; he waved his hand in the boys' face hoping that this would get his attention.

The boy turned to him, but then turned back to the t.v. not even sparing him a second glance.

"I'm your knew roommate." Mello spoke, quiet loudly trying to be heard over the music. This caught the others attention. He paused the game and looked up at Mello.

"Pardon?" The boy said politely putting the game controls down and turning the music of with the remote.

"I'm your new roommate." Mello spoke out casually, smirking down at the boy on the couch.

The boy looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"But no one wanted to be my roommate?" He questioned standing up in front of Mello, he was about three or four inches shorter even with those boots on.

"Well, Watari said I could transfer 'cause I didn't like my old room." Mello said still smirking at the confused ginger in front of him, he's kinda cute when he makes that confused face, Mello thought to himself.

There was no hiding it Mello was bi and proud of it.

"Watari never lets people change rooms." The boy said more to himself than to Mello.

"I'm Watari's favourite student, that's why he let me change," Mello said his smirk growing wider as the ginger cocked and an eyebrow at him.

"Well whatever, I'm Matt." He said a slight smile playing on his lips, as he looked over the boy in front of him.

"I'm Mello." He said a stuck his hand out from the other to shake, which he did and pulled away after a few seconds.

"So," Mello started which got the attention of Matt, who was already sitting comfortably on the couch getting ready to play DMC 4.

"We should," Mello stressed the word should to make sure Matt was listening, "Get on well if you keep your crappy techno music quiet, don't leave your shit lying around the place and _don't_ touch my stuff," Mello spoke, a stern look on his face.

"Ok?" Mello said happily looked down at Matt who muttered under his breath, something about techno music not being crappy.

"Ok, sounds fine, as long as you don't interrupt me when I'm gaming, unless there's a fire or something, I won't touch your shit or do any of the other things." Matt smirked up at the blond who had rested his hand on the back of the couch and was slightly leaning over Matt when he was waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting at the very edge of the couch while Mello was sitting relatively close to him. Matt was still gaming but playing a different game from earlier, as Mello recalled it was called Tekken.<p>

Mello was watching the screen lazily, snapping of a piece of chocolate, as some Chinese guy kicked a blond haired girl halfway across the screen.

After Mello had unpacked he decided he would just laze about in his room but soon grew board of that and joined his knew roommate on couch in the hope of something interesting happening after all Matt seemed to be more interesting that his boring room.

Matt kept sparing Mello side glances wondering why he was sitting so close, getting quite uncomfortable as he felt that he person bubble was being invaded.

Mello smirked, he knew Matt was getting uncomfortable because he almost got killed in his game. Mello had just met Matt a few hours ago but in the amount of time he had spent just watching him play he knew he was quite good and he shouldn't be getting hurt so carelessly.

Mello inched closer making Matt inch even further away. Mello grinned to himself, this boy, Matt, is cute, he thought to himself, he was about to inch closer when there was knocking at the door.

Matt looked at Mello with questioning eyes.

"I didn't invite them, if that's what you're thinking." Mello said pushing himself of the couch and walking over to the door, opening it swiftly. Outside stood a girl with long dark hair, she bowed her head slightly.

"Hello," The girl said politely, "Mr Watari has told me to inform you that all classes this week will be cancelled, so that you can get to know the school, your roommate and the people in your hall." She spoke softly then bowed her head and left to go to the next room with a brief goodbye.

Mello just closed the door and turned back to Matt with a grin going from ear to ear, this is going to be an interesting few days he thought to himself his grin growing wider, Matt just stared at him with blank expression and turned back to his games.

* * *

><p>Sooo the fun stuff is about to start in the next few chapter! YAY! Leave a review! BYE! ^.^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mat was sitting right up against the arm of the couch, much like he had been earlier before the door was knocked, with Mello practically leaning on him with an innocent grin, while Matt was get more and more red.

Mello is so close, and so hot, and _so_ close, Matt thought to himself. Wonder if he knows he's sitting so close Matt wondered as his face heated up more as he turned to ask Mello why he was so close, only stopping when he realized that him and Mello's faces where only inches apart, Making Mello smirked in return.

He's so cute when he's all hot and bothered, Mello chirped, in his head.

Come on Matt think of something to say to get him to move away, or you're going to have a little problem, Matts' thoughts where running in circles , to try and find something to say.

"Can you get me a red bull from the fridge?" Matt blurted out without even thinking, furrowing his brows at the randomness of his own question.

"Please," Matt added scratching the back of his head sheepishly with a small grin. Mello just gave him the, what the fuck face, obviously confused at the random question as well, but shortly regaining his cool, calm composure, moving off the couch, standing in front of Matt, before replying .

"Sure, I need some more chocolate anyway." Mello spoke, indicating at the empty chocolate wrapper on the coffee table.

Mello walked out the room, scratching the back of his head, what just happened, Mello thought to himself as he entered the kitchen going over to the fridge.

Meanwhile, Matt was in the living room on the couch his brows, once again furrow, where did that even come from, he wondered as he thought back to his previous sentence and mentally face palmed.

Ah well, Matt thought, Mello's reaction was pretty funny, he obviously doesn't get rejected like that often. Matt laugh to himself as he thought back to the face Mello made when he was asked to get him some red bull.

"What's so funny?" Mello question, genuinely wanting to know what made his roommate laugh like that, even if it was only for a second.

Woops didn't know he was there Matt thought to himself, but then disregarded the thought as he seen Mello had gotten him his red bull. He smiled at Mello as he approached him with his wonderful energy drink.

Mello held the drink out to Matt as soon as he got close enough, but moved it as Matt went to grab it, making him stumble forward on to his hands, so he was now position on his hands and knees on the couch, which Mello thought was a good look for him.

"Tut, tut what's the magic word," Mello spoke out huskily as he moved his face closer to Matt's making him turn a lovely shade of red.

Matt turned his head away; I don't say please to anyone, not even my parents, what makes him think I'm going to say it for him, Matt thought, pushing himself up, with his hands into a sitting position.

"You know you want it!" Mello spoke out cockily with his trademark grin in place, shaking the drink in Matt's face, but moving it before he decided to grab it.

Matt just turned his head and crossed his arms, much like a sulking child would if they didn't get there way, all thought of his game abandoned, as his new goal in life right now was to get his drink back.

Mello started laughing at Matts' childlike behaviour, thinking that it was very cute indeed.

Matt had already formulated a plan in his head, and now that Mello was off guard this was his chance, Matt jumped at Mello reaching his hands out to grab the drink, only for Mello to move it and the both of them to go crashing to the ground with a thud.

Matt had ended up holding the drink, but was also straddling Mello's waist.

Matt just looked down at Mello, very shocked at the position there where in, whereas Mello just smiled up, quite amused at the position and Matt's reaction.

"Well that was unexpected," Mello laughed out not being able to hold it in anymore, Matt looked like someone had just revelled his most embarrassing secret to the whole world, that expression was absolutely priceless.

Matt practical jumped of Mello repeatedly say how sorry he was, that it was an accident and various other things.

"It's alright dude," Mello smirked at how flustered Matt was getting.

I should do stuff like that more often, Matt's so funny when he gets all flustered like that, not to mention cute as hell, Mello thought with a laugh.

Mello fell on to the couch letting it take all of his weight as he listened to Matt, who was still going on about how sorry he was, when the door was knocked the second time that day.

Matt stopped his rant and looked round at the door, as did Mello.

Mello stood up to answer the door just as Matt started towards it, then both looked at each other waiting to see who would go first.

"After you," Mello stated, making a hand gesture towards the door, just as it started knocking again, making them hurry towards their destination.

"Give us a sec," Mello grumbled out towards the direction of the door, making the knocking stop.

As Matt opened the door, he was immediately glomped by a hyper-active blond girl.

"Hey~ cutie I'm your new neighbour Misa!" She squealed out hugging Matt tighter as he tried to push the crazy girl of him, while Mello just stood there, arms crossed and one of his eyebrows raised in an amused manner, after a few more seconds he wondered if he should maybe help poor little Mattie out.

"Hey," Mello said getting the attention of the blond girl, who let go of Matt and smiled at Mello warmly.

Matt stood there coughing at the sudden wave of oxygen that managed to reach his lungs and thanked Mello with a smile and a simple nod.

"Well anyway," The girl started stepping into the room like she owned the place, "I wanted to invite you to a little get together thingy I'm having in my room later for the people in this hall." She smiled wider, watching Matt and Mello with hopeful eyes.

"Sure why not, as long as Mattie here comes," he said smirking at Matt, who just shook his head rapidly, he was never really a people person and he really didn't want to be bear hugged again and with that Matt walked over to the couch and proceeded to play his game.

Misa started to pout, "Please come, PLEASE," she wined out in a baby voice, hoping that he would change his mind.

Mello just pulled Misa close and whispered in her ear, seductively, "Don't worry we'll be there." And with that he pushed the blushing Misa out the door and into the hall, closing the door behind her.

From outside the door he just heard her yelling a thanks and running back down the hall to her room.

Mello turned round looking at Matt who was drinking his red bull with a victory smile on his face.

He is such a child Mello thought with a genuine smile as he approched Matt ready to persude him to go to Misa's party.

* * *

><p>Now wasn't that interesting? I think so! lol Hope you enjoyed this leave a review and have a good evening, day, night, whatever have a good something! ;P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Continuation of last chapter!

* * *

><p>"Hey Mattie," Mello spoke huskily, with a smirk placed on his lips, as he approached Matt, who was sitting on the couch sipping on his red bull idly.<p>

Matt looked up, eyes trying to find Mello through his over grown fringe, finally locating him, he responded with, "Yeah?"

"So you're not going over to Misa's tonight then?" Mello questioned strolling over to Matt trying to formulate a plan, in his head, on how to get Matt to go over to Misa's.

"Nope, I'm not that into social gathering type things," Matt stated, then went back to sipping his red bull, but looked up suddenly as he realized Mello was heading towards him, he seen Mello walking, no strolling in his direction with that smirk, that Matt had seen multiple time on Mello's lips . Matt tilted his head down to cover his face with his fringe, but he could still feel Mello approaching slowly.

"Why not? I always found 'social gathering type things' quite fun," Mello stated standing directly in front of Matt his hands on his hips as he waited for a reply from the red head.

"Dunno, just never really enjoyed them," Matt stated blankly, trying to move further back into the couch and further away from Mello who was now practically leaning directly over him.

Matt was trying, desperately, to hid the blush that was rising up his neck and onto his cheeks, but was failing badly, he was starting to squirm and wriggle on the sofa, getting very uncomfortable at the close proximity of him and Mello, only resolving in Mello smirking wider and Matt turning a brighter shade of crimson red.

"Would you come if I asked you too?" Mello questioned huskily, his smirked growing a little bit wider as he seen Matt stiffen a little under his words.

Matt shook his to the side lightly, his fringe now completely covering his, goggled over, eyes.

Mello leaned in closer, resting his hands on the couch, at the side of Matts' head.

"What if I say please?" Mello whisper, his warm breath caressing Matt's ear, making Matt realize how close Mello had actually gotten. Matt's body went ridged and his, now clammy, hands tightened, grasping the sofa harder.

Mello smirked down at Matt as he seen that his blush intensified and his hands tightened their grip on the couch, Mello just loved toying with Matt cause he had such cute reactions and made such cute faces.

"Ok," Matt murmured, "I go with you," He spoke quietly making Mello strain to hear, but when Mello realized what Matt had just said his smirk grew into a victorious smile, Matt just realized what he said, what he did know was why he said it.

"Great! Matt you're the best," Mello bellowed a wide smile spread across his face from ear to ear, reminding Matt of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"You know I wasn't gonna go if you weren't going cause then it would just be boring!" He smiled down at the still blushing Matt.

Mello pulled Matt up, making Matt unsteady on his feet at the sudden movement and stumbled into Mello's chest, wrapping his arms around Mello torso on instinct, Mello wrapped his arms around Matt in a bone crushing hug.

"You are so awesome!" Mello hollered releasing Matt from the bear hug he forced upon him, then falling back onto the couch, grabbing the remote and channel surfing.

Matt just stood beside Mello at the couch, wonder what he had just got himself into. Matt raised his eyes wondering why he had even agreed to go with Mello, but not finding an answer just sighed and shook his head before leaving the room to get shower.

Mello just continued to channel surf, a victorious smirk in place as he thought about how much fun he was going to have with Matt.

* * *

><p>It was about half seven and since Misa hadn't given them a time to be there for they decided that, that would be a good time to arrive at her place.<p>

Matt was wearing red converse, black skinny jeans, a faded dark blue band t-shirt with a red hoodie, whereas Mello was wear black boots and tight leather trousers and top.

They left the apartment and went left down to room 70. The door to the room was open slightly so Mello, Matt just stood back, knocked before pushing the door open to look inside and was greeted with an ecstatic looking Misa.

"Didn't think you were gonna be able to persuade ginger over there to come," Misa said motioning to Matt, who looked like he really didn't want to be there, but she didn't take any notice and continued on talking.

"So what did you do to get him to come, he seemed completely set against it," She asked nudging Mello playfully, who smirked at her then turned around to look at Matt who had turned crimson again.

"Well~, that's a fun story," Mello stated with a devious smirked, but was interrupted by Matt.

"Can we come?" Matt asked in a louder voice to make sure he was heard.

"Sure," Misa squealed moving aside to let the two boys past. Matt scowled at Mello who just laughed at how cute Matt looked when he made that face.

Matt and Mello entered the living room to see five other people, including Misa, sitting in various places around the room, chatting amongst each other.

Mello furrowed his brow as he seen Near sitting on the floor beside L and Light playing with a plastic robot listening to the two talk. Mello stood there wondering how they persuaded Near to come over to Misa's.

"Hey Mattie, Mello!" Misa called out towards the two boys, who turned and looked at the blond girl with expecting looks, waiting for her to continue her sentence.

"Drinks are over here," She gestured to the table behind that was filled with different drinks, all of which were alcoholic. The boys made their way over, Matt to get a drink and Mello to ask how she persuaded everyone to come over to her room tonight.

"Hey Misa?" Mello questioned glancing at Matt who was now downing a shot and then proceeded to grab a can of some sort of beer and cracking it open, taking a swig.

"How did you get Near to come over?" Mello questioned, genuinely curious as to how she got him over.

"The white haired child? I didn't, BB went over to speak to him 'cause he didn't answer the door when I went over," She shrugged and smiled, pulling Mello over to the rest of the people in the room, Matt following in suit, bring a beer over for Mello.

Misa got everyone to sit in a circle because they were going to play a game of dares.

Matt sat to the left of Misa and the right of Mello.

Matt handed Mello the beer, Mello smiled in thanks and took the beer opening it with a crack and placing his mouth over it quickly, as it started to fizz over the edge.

When everyone was sitting in the circle Misa took out her phone which, apparently, had a list of dares that she had wanted to try out for ages.

Matt sat on the floor wondering how he got himself into this situation, glancing around the circle looking over all the people in the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! The next chapter is almost written, it was actually really fun to write and very interesting! Please leave a review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry about the long wait for an update I have been very busy with life at the moment that I haven't had time to finish writting the chapter, but hey it's done YAY.

I also had a little motivational push from **matt-x-mello **lol that review made me wanna write this and update it soon! So thanks lol :D

* * *

><p>Matt sat idly on the floor listening to Misa tapping her phone as she tried to find the list of dares that she had made up for occasions like this one.<p>

"Where is it?" Misa groaned out loud, obviously getting annoyed at the lack of dares going on right now, she had accidentally changed the name of the folder they were kept in on her phone and couldn't find them.

Mello, sat on the floor beside Matt, and was wondering what kind of dares Misa had on her phone, because from what little he knew about her she obviously wasn't very bright which mean that her dares would be extra fun, the dumb one always have to most 'creative' dares.

"Got it!" Misa squealed out happily, a victory smile placed firmly on her face as she held her phone in the air for the rest of the group, all they could see was the very small text on the screen that was in fact their dares.

Mello smirked to himself god this is going to be fun he thought, as he turned to Misa giving her a look that meant hurry up and get on with it.

"Oh rite, ok let's get started," She practically yelled out so she could get the groups attention, "Who wants to go first?" She questioned looking round the group for any volunteers, at first there wasn't any, until Mello decided that he was going to start the fun by starting the game.

"I'll go first," Mello spoke out making everyone in the circle look at him with questioning yes, including Matt who just gave him a puzzled glance, then shrug it off looking at Misa for the dare.

"Hmm, let's see," She mused aloud, scrolling through her list of dares, " Let's start with this one," She smirked as she looked from Matt to Mello before continuing to read the dare making Mello quirk and eye brow and Matt look just a little bit worried.

"Ok, it says, remove any item of clothing from the person on your right," Misa said as she looked at Mello waiting for his response.

Matt was pale white now, he was hopping that Mello would decide not to take any of his cloths because it was cold in this room and it would just be a little bit awkward.

Mello on the other hand was smirking as he turned to Matt who looked just a little bit worried and said, "Sorry Matt, but it is part of the game!" Mello laughed to himself as he seen Matt sneer at him, "And anyway you might be able to get me back on your go!" Mello beamed at Matt who looked just that little bit more interested in playing the game now.

"Or maybe you won't," Mello spoke quietly to himself as he reached his hands over to Matts hoodie.

Mello and Matt where now face to face as Mello had his hands on the shoulders of Matt's red hoodie about to slip it of before he asked, " How many items of clothes am I allow to take off?" He asked Misa turning to wink at Matt who just blushed a light shade of crimson.

"Well for poor wee Mattie's sake I say just one and anyway it's only the start of the game," Misa said calmly, almost like a normal person would, but then ruined it by saying, "But if Matt wants to expose more of his adorable self to us, I have no objection!" She squealed out like her 'normal' self would and turned to Matt who just shook his head fiercely obviously having an objection with exposing himself more than he had to, he didn't even want to be here anyway, but at least he should be grateful that he was only going to remove his hoodie.

Mello just shrugged and continued to remove Matts' hoodie; he leaned forward to gain better access to Matt's arms as to get the hoodie of, Mello slid his hands down Matts' arms pushing the hoodie down with it getting closer and closer and making Matt turn redder and redder.

Just before the hoodie fell of Matt's arms on to the carpeted floor Mello and Matt's chests and noses weren't even a centimetre apart so Mello could hear how laboured Matts breathing had become he would have laughed or smirked or something but he was just to enticed with Matt's eyes, which were wide and innocent waiting for Mello to make another move, but they were also cover by tinted plastic, making Mello curious as to what was behind them.

"Hey Misa?" Mello questioned not breaking his gaze with Matt, "Can I take of Matt's goggles as well because a hoodie doesn't really count 'cause it's not really 'exposing' anything." Mello stated moving his hands from Matt's wrists, which he had been previous holding behind his back, to the straps of Matts' goggles at the side of his head.

"Uh-huh," Misa stated nodding her head. Misa and everyone else around the circle noticed the tension between the two boys and they were curious as to what would happen next especially Misa who thought it was kind of hot so she let Mello continue with whatever it was he had said he wanted to do.

Matt could feel the goggles being remove from his face and squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness that was invading his eyes, when his eyes finally adjusted to the lighting in the room he open then to find himself staring into the beautiful crystal blue eyes of Mello who looked a bit shocked, his mouth hanging open in an 'O' shape as he continued to look at Matt making him blush as tilt his head forward so his fringe would fall over his eyes and hide him from Mello sight.

Mello pulled the offending piece of plastic off of Matt's face only for the boy to squint at the lighting of the room and close his eyes. Mello stared at Matt moving his face closer to Matt's waiting for him to open his eyes, when he did Mello's jaw dropped, Matt's eyes were the nicest eyes he had ever seen, they were a bright vibrant green that worked perfectly in contrast with his pale skin and ginger, red hair.

Mello didn't realize he was staring until he seen Matt blush and tilt his head downwards hiding his face from Mello's sight with his over grown fringe.

Mello didn't know what he was meant to do so he just sat there; looking at Matt's fringed over face.

Matt didn't know what he was supposed to do so he just sat there.

"The awkward level has raised a bit in the last few seconds, so I propose we continue on with the game," Near spoke out in his usual monotone making everyone in the group turn and look at him for a few seconds, quite puzzled, before they all shrugged and nodded.

"Ok let's see, L, you'll do," Misa said while giggling, "This one is kinda childish but I think it will be a little funny," Misa spoke calmly before bursting into hysterics making everyone in the group just look at her not even surprised by her outburst.

Misa stood up and walked over to the table with the drinks on it and opened the small draw compartment and started rummaging through it, until she pulled out a black permanent sharpie marker and raised it in the air, "Found it, come here L," She yelled in a high pitched manner, then jogging over to L before he could even think to stand up.

She leaned down until L's and her face were at the same level, then popped the cap of the pen and brought it to L's face a drew on a moustache, she then examined her work before bursting into a laughing fit once again, while she tried to locate her seat.

L just sat there, on the floor, with his cheeks dusted a faint red, Misa was laughing at him and he knew everyone was about to follow in suit.

"You have to keep that on for the rest of the night and tomorrow," Misa said through gasps of breaths, her air being restricted by her laughing and giggling. The next one to start laughing was Near, which came as a surprise to the group because for the majority of the night he had been very quiet and quite emotionless. Light was trying not to laugh at something so childish but couldn't help it he too started to laugh along with Mello and Matt, the only one not laughing was BB, but that was because he was too enticed in a large jam jar that was almost half empty.

When the laughing had stopped, Misa started searching through her phone for a good dare while Matt was getting another beer for him and Mello. Just as Misa found a dare, Matt had located his seat beside Mello a handed him the beer waiting for her to read out the dare because this game was starting to interest Matt, but only a tiny little bit.

"Ok, I got one, who wants it?" she questioned while smiling.

"What is it?" Matt asked curious to know what dare Misa had picked out his time.

"Well it's no fun if tell, now is it?" She laughed out, wonder who would be brave enough to pick it if they didn't know what it was. She seen that Mello was going to raise his hand but stopped him in his tracks, "You already had one, you can't have another one, yet, anyway it would be no fun 'cause we all know who you would pick," She said giving him a seductive wink, then Cheshire cat, smiling at Matt, who just raise an eye brow in question.

"Hey, Misa I'll do it," Light said smirking, "I mean it can't be that bad right, right?" He asked immediately regretting his choice to be a smart-ass.

"Okay doky then," Misa said as she squinted to read the writing on her phone, obvious that the drinking was getting to her, "You have to pick someone in the group to sit on your lap for the rest of the game," Misa said smirking while gesturing around the group with her finger.

"See it wasn't that bad," He said looking round the group for someone to pick, maybe Near because he looked very light, but that would be a bit weird because he didn't even know him, he could also pick L because he also looked light and he was kind of hot, but he didn't want to make it to obvious that he liked him….

"I pick…. L?" He said more of a question to himself than a statement, but then the thought what the hell it's a party I've been drinking and L is hot, why not?

L looked at him slight flattered but the embarrassment kind of outweighed that, he turn to Misa who was gesturing him to move onto Lights lap.

L just sat there not sure if he should get up and leave or sit on Light's lap, the first option sounded more comforting but L didn't want to be a quitter, so to speak, so L crawled over to Light and with a lot of self-motivation and group cheering he sat on Light's lap and crossed his arms like a huffy child.

"Better get comfy because you're gonna be like that all~ night!" BB exclaimed looking at the two with a grin on his face as he shoved a finger into his and started to such the jam of it.

* * *

><p>Sorry but I didn't have time to read over this and spell check it and stuff so sorry about spelling mistakes and stuff! Leave a review please if you can be bother ( please be bothered )! ^.^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Wow long time no update sorry, I finally got time now that it is the Easter holidays! Hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter! :D

* * *

><p>"Okay the next one!" Misa smirked while looking around the group, "Does anyone wanna volunteer?" Misa questioned still scanning the group to see if anyone wanted to volunteer.<p>

Just when Mello went to say something Misa spoke out and cut him off.

"Anyone that isn't Mello?" She sighed out hoping someone that hadn't done a dare yet would volunteer.

"I was just going to say," Mello paused for emphasise, "that I would like to volunteer Matt for a dare!" Mello smiled out triumphantly, earning a cold glare from Matt and a smirk from Light and Misa.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," she spoke out calmly, as she was trying to read the next dare without the writing going fuzzy.

"Well Matt this should be interesting to watch," Misa mused out to herself, making Matt look at her questioningly.

"Why what is it, what do I have to do?" Matt question, leading in closer to Misa, with wide eyes and a pale face.

"You have to put and ice cube down your pants until it melts!" Misa said with a big happy smirk on her face.

"I'll go get it," Mello stood up from his place on the floor with an amused smile, and started to make his way to the kitchen, trying to maneuver around all the people sitting on the floor, he smirked when he seen L looking very comfy and relaxed sitting on Light's lap. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen; He walked over to the freezer and fumbled slightly with the handle before grabbing it and yanking it open, he looked round the freezer to try and find a bag of ice or something.

When he finally found ice, he grabbed the biggest piece he could find, slammed the freezer door closed and ran to the living room before the ice melted, he shoved BB out of the way to get to Matt faster, but BB being BB just ignored Mello and continued to eat the sticky red substance with his fingers while watching Matt's dare being to start.

Mello handed Matt the cold piece of ice with a sly smile, whereas Matt just looked at the offending object with a grimace before Misa looked at him, then raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow with expectancy.

Matt scrunched up his nose before, grabbing the front of his trousers and boxers, pulling them forward and putting the cold piece of ice down them.

Everyone including Matt was quiet and still, until Matt's eyes went wider than saucers and he sucked in a breath of air, his mouth was now in the shape of an 'O', making Near smile at Matt's very dramatically funny reaction.

"Dude that is so fucking cold!" Matt whined out as he started to shift from foot to foot, making everyone in the room smirk, not just Near. BB was now also smirking but not because of Matt but because he had seen Near smile and thought it was very cute indeed.

Matt eyes were getting bigger and his movements where getting more dramatic with every passing second, making L, who was so easily amused, start to laugh which in turn made Light start to laugh, for two reasons, one because Matt was now flailing about like an idiot complaining about his junk being cold and L, who was positioned on his lap, was now in hysterics and Light thought it was adorable in a funny way.

The ice cube had finally melted leaving a cold, wet patch on Matt's trousers much to his disappointment, when he see the wet patch, he put his hands over his crotch area and turned crimson red as everyone started to laugh at the fact that it looked like he peed himself, this is when Matt realized that they were all starting to get slightly drunk.

"I'm gonna go get changed!" Matt stated and he started to make his way over to the door only to be stopped by Mello who said matter-of-factly.

"You can only go if you come back!" Mello said while taking a sip of beer, looking at Matt expectantly.

Matt was having fun but he knew if he left he would definitely not be coming back; he would probably just go to his apartment watch t.v and crash on the couch even though it was only about quarter past eight. He didn't know what to do because he wanted to change but he knew he would not becoming back and he didn't want a drunk pissed off Mello coming to fetch him, because that would be terrifying.

"Don't worry," BB said in a smooth silky voice as he stood up, "You can just borrow a pair of my trousers," He said with a satisfied smirk aimed at Matt.

Matt was wondering if BB could read minds because the look he was giving him made him think that BB knew that he was going to go to bed and leave the party, but then he looked questioningly at BB.

"Wait, I can borrow a pair of your trousers?" Matt looked at him quizzically, he never pegged BB as the kind helpful type, but whatever he was getting a dry pair of trousers. Then he realized that BB just didn't want Matt to miss all the 'fun' they were going to have.

"Follow me Matt, I'll pick the perfect pair for you to wear!" he said with a smirk as he started to make his way out of the room into the hall.

"Oh god," Matt muttered under his breath, he knew this wasn't going to be very fun, but he followed anyway.

When he got to BB's room he saw BB standing in front of his wardrobe, one hand on his hip and the other on his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Here wear these!" BB said as he reached in to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of Hawaiian style 3 quarter length shorts that were yellow, pink and green.

Matt scrunched up his nose in disgust; there was no way in hell he was going to wear those disgusting trousers, not even if he was paid.

"No, I'm not wearing those!" Matt said as he examined the shorts more, finally deciding that they were the most disgusting trousers on the planet, "Wait why do you even have trousers like that anyway?" Matt questioned as he just realized that he couldn't picture someone like BB wearing trousers like them.

"I actually don't have a clue." BB spoke out; he raised an eyebrow as if he was questioning himself as to how he got the horribly colourful shorts.

"Ok then wear these," He said as he tossed a pair of dark green khakis, with three pockets on each trouser leg, at Matt who examined them, then shrugged, as he pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned the trousers he was currently wearing, just as he was about to pull his trousers down BB left the room and closed the door behind him with a click.

"Where's Matt?" Mello asked as he opened another beer with a crack, looking at BB with a nonchalant expression.

"He's getting changed, he will probably only be a moment," He said with a smile as he took a seat next to Near, who looked at him with a small smile.

Matt walked into the living room with the green khakis on, but they were about three sizes too big and very baggy, so they hung loosely around his hips and they went past his feet so when he walked he was stepping on them and you could only see the front tips of his red converse, but they made him look very good indeed.

Mello was looking at the trousers on Matt when he walked in and he had to admit that Matt looked awfully sexy with them on.

Matt walked over to Mello who handed him a beer before he sat down; Mello took a sip of beer before nodding in approval at how nice Matt looked in the trousers.

"Ok BB can go next!" Misa squealed as she tried to find a dare for him, he just shrugged nonchalantly, "Um does anyone have a car?" Misa asked looking around the group.

"Well I have a car, but why do you need a car?" Matt asked regretting telling the hyper blonde girl he had a car.

"To drive silly," Misa said in a child voice to Matt, "For BB's dare we need to go into town or somewhere with people so BB can give five strangers his number, then another five strangers someone he doesn't likes number!" Misa squealed out clapping her hands, "We can go to a bar to do his dare 'cause I'm almost out of alcohol and I need a drink." Misa said as she motioned over to the table with her thumb.

"So can we borrow your car?" Misa asked with the sweetest smile she could muster.

"But aren't we all a little bit too drunk to drive?" Matt question, even though he would like to get out of the stuffy apartment.

"Don't worry Mattie, I can drive if you really want nothing will happen to us or the car with me behind the wheel!" Mello spoke out confidently as he stood up ready to leave, the rest followed in suit with Matt at the back.

Matt was just thinking about how his car was only a small five seater and how there was seven of them.

* * *

><p>Okay dokey! Now thats over what do you think! :D Go on, I know you want too, leave a review! ^_^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow so, so very sorry for he long wait! I was busy with tests, school, life and other good stuff! :/

Matt trailed behind, regretting the decision of letting them use his car to get into town, especially with Mello behind the wheel, it made it worse the fact that most of them where a bit drunk, apart from Near who seemed fine.

As Matt reached the bottom steps of the apartment stairs, he could hear the others yelling friendly banter and shouting excitedly as they waited for him to join them at the car, he sighed inwardly as he pushed open the see-through glass door, took about ten steps forward and final joined his 'friends' at his beautiful car and they all simultaneously cheered and whistled at his arrival.

Mello walked up to Matt and put out his hand, waiting for Matt to give him the keys much like a small child, who waiting for sweets would.

Matt fingered the cold metallic object in his pocket for a few seconds before reluctantly handing them over to Mello, who swung them round his fingers and grasped them tightly in the palm of his hand.

Mello then turned round to the rest of the group who were looking at him expectantly, then yelled, "Well… what are we waiting for let's get going!" to which Misa squealed and called shot-gun running round to the other side of the car and yanking the door open violently, making Matt's eyes widen in surprise and worry, he was scared for him poor baby.

It took about 20 minutes of drunk fussing, and rearranging for Mello to final to snap and yell to the group that this isn't going to work!

They all considered his statement for a second before they all shook their heads in agreement, then it was silent as they all pondered ways that they could get into town.

"Does anyone, apart from Matt, have a car or something that we can use to get into town?" Mello questioned breaking the silence making everyone look up to him and them all at once they all said no, apart from Light, who said, "Well I have a bicycle if that helps any?" no one in the group was sure if he was being serious and actually wanting them to consider that as an option or if he had just had to much alcohol and thought it was seriously a good idea.

"Okay then…. I didn't want it to have to come to this, but…. I have a motorbike that me and someone else could go into town on!" Mello said with a smug smile as he pointed to an all-black, shiny, cruiser parked away from all the other cars in the campus parking lot.

"Well like I said, I call shot-gun!" Misa said as she stepped back into the front seat of the car and made herself comfortable in the seat, by wiggling about for a second or two to emphasise her point, which was, she was not going on a motorbike or leaving her rightful place in the front seat.

Near who had always been the smartest of the lot had stepped into the backseat only saying, "Mello has never liked me, so he obviously doesn't want we to go with him." Near entered the car on the right side then proceeded to crawl over to the left side until he was pressed up beside the door, showing no more interest in the next few minutes of the conversation.

"well I'm not going on the death trap of a bike, I'm going to drive the car, if that's alright with everyone," Light spoke out, not even waiting for a response already heading over to the driver's seat the proceeding to open the car door and getting in.

"Actually-" Matt when to interject, but was interrupted by Mello grabbing his wrist then proceeding to drag him over to where the bike was parked, yelling over his shoulders at the others, "Matt will come with me cause, he's not a chicken shit like you Light and he won't annoy the fuck outta me like some of you would!" by the time he finished his sentence they were already at the bike.

Matt turned around looking wistfully at his car that was beginning crammed full of people he hardly knew and what made it was worse was that he wasn't going to be in it, he was going to be on a dangerous looking motorbike, pressed up against a sexy blond, who Matt was guessing wouldn't read the speed limit signs.

"Ummmm… Mello… can I not just go in the car?" Matt asked timidly as he looked up at Mello then back to the car.

"Nope, cause your my favourite!" Mello beamed happily as he swung one arm around Matt's shoulders. "And anyway Misa isn't moving for shit, Light is a gay prick, BB is a bit of a freak, Near is Near, L, I just don't want him to come cause it would be incredible awkward, sooo let's get going!"

"Do I have to? I could just stay here and all you could go!" Matt smiled at Mello hopefully.

"Nope you're not getting off that easily!" Mello beamed at Matt who just tut'ed childishly, Matt again, went to say something but was interrupted by Mello who yelled over to the people in the car, specifically Light, "We'll beat you there; the group that loses has to pay for all the drinks tonight!" Matt's eyes widened as he heard that, he was not going to have fun in the next 5 minutes.

"Okay! You got your self's a deal!" Light yelled back with the aid of Misa cheering in the passenger seat.

"Ummmm… Matt we got a bit of a problem," Mello stated looking at Matt, Mello bit his lip and raised his eyebrow in thought.

"Oh god, what is?" Matt inquired; it must be a bad problem if it's concerning Mello.

"I only have one helmet," Mello said, still in his state of thinking.

Matt just stood there, thinking how it wasn't that bad and that it could have been worse, it also gave him the perfect opportunity to ask to leave again, "Well that's okay I could just leave I wouldn't want to deprive you of your fun!" Matt said joyfully as he turned to leave, only to have his wrist once again grabbed by Mello and dragged back.

"I got it, you could wear the helmet, I'll be fine cause I've done this millions of time before, let's just hope we don't crash!" Mello said with a gleeful laugh but Matt didn't laugh obviously finding the situation not funny, but he was also busy wondering how it could have taken Mello that long to decide that Matt would just wear the helmet.

While Matt was pondering useless questions in his head Mello placed the helmet over his head and was now perched on his bike looking at Matt expectantly.

Matt just fastened his helmet and decided to get it over and done with. He just kept telling himself that it couldn't be that bad.

"Hey, Light! You ready to rock-and-roll!" Mello shouted over to Light directing, it more of a statement that a question, revving his bike twice indicating he was ready to get going.

Light didn't answer he just sped out of the car park leaving the two behind.

"Is that how ya wanna play then?" Mello spoke quietly, before revving the bike again and speeding out if the car park after the others.

He noticed that the lose grip Matt had around his waist tightened a great deal as soon as the bike started moving, making him smirk and speed up.

* * *

><p>They were traveling down a long stretch of road, and Misa being Misa decided she was board and wanted someone to give her a dare, asked Light who was sitting across from her what a good one would be.<p>

Light looked at Misa then shrugged turning back to the road, he seen a car a little bit down the road coming down the road in their direction, it looked like it had about five or six college boys from there school in it so Light decided he would give Misa a dare.

"Hey Misa I got a dare for you!" He turned away from the road to smile sneakily at Misa, who just tiled her head to the side as her way of getting him to tell her the dare.

"Flash that car coming down the road!" He said with a laugh not really expecting Misa to do it, or else hit him for being inappropriate or some other random thing.

He smirked as the car was passing them but then he heard the boys in the next car cheering and wolf whistling so he turned around to see if Misa had actually done it and was about a cm about from her boobs, he took a second to recover then jumped back and fixed his eyes on the road once move swivelling to get back to the right place on the road. All he could here was Misa giggling beside him and turned to give her the dirtiest look he could muster but was distracted as he seen something fly past his peripheral vision and into the distance.

Light heard L say from the back of the car, "I think that was Matt and Mello," and he also heard BB agree and say something about hurrying up because he forgot to bring his wallet.

Light speed up until he was almost on top of the bike, but every time he tried to overtake Mello would speed up stopping them from doing do.

Suddenly Mello took a right turn, driving further into town, Light had to think fast as he spun the car left with a horrible screeching noise, and a few thumps in the back of the car followed by the groaning of Near and BB. Light turned round when the car had regained steadiness and seen BB lying on top of Near with a smirk on his face and a scowling blush on Near's.

"Could you please get of me?" Near said question as he put a hand on BB's chest to push him on and the other behind him in the seat to push himself up, but BB didn't budge he just smirked down at the poor trapped Near underneath him.

Misa was sitting in the front of the car taking pictures and awww'ing at the cute but kind of creepy situation.

Light's eyes just widened and he turned back to the road, he tried to scrub that unwanted visually out if his mind.

L just stared with both eyebrows raised as he tried to budge away from the two.

Light was so distracted with the disturbing metal image that he didn't see the speed bump and went over it at about 60mph, everyone in the car shock violently, Misa dropped her phone, L banged his head of the window with a loud thud and BB just fell completely on Near, there lips touched for about a fraction of a second and neither of the two moved, but then Near came back to reality and shoved BB off wiping his mouth with his sleeve, his face was crimson red as he turned away from the rest of the car and looked out the window hoping no one had seen that.

"That was my first kiss," Near mumbled to himself as he reached a hand up to touch his lips.

Okay how was that? :D If you want me to update faster then review, if not then I'll probably take like another million years, but im in writting mode right now soo review and I'll update! I'm on my summer holidays now so I have all the time in the world! oh yeah, sorry for all the grammer mistakes I'm too lazy to cheack over it! :/


End file.
